Bound to my Husband
by MysterySmiles
Summary: After she was kicked out of her apartment, Lucy Heartfilia shoplifted from a store that went by the name of Dragon's Beauty. She was caught. The owner of the renowned clothes store promised to keep quiet in exchange for a very surprising favour.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Hopefully everyone is doing well.

So this is the remake of I'm a Bride. I hope you enjoy it better then the old version.

I would like to thank Snowy Fullmoon. She was the one who beta for me. So please go check out her work. If you're in need of a beta, than I would recommend her. Okay, so let's get on with it.

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, a young girl at the tender age of seventeen, walked down the long lonely street with a huff. With large brown eyes and silky, shoulder length blonde hair, add to the fact that she owned large breasts and a curvaceous body, she attracted men quite easily. She had to admit that she enjoyed the attention most of the time, but occasionally it become extremely annoying and frightening for her. Lucy thought back to the time when she was nearly raped about a year ago...

...

"I hate him! I hate him so much!" The blonde was stomping madly out of her old family mansion, a beautiful thing that held many good memories that soon turned sour the moment her mother passed away. Her father had given Lucy another reason for her to hate him; he arranged a marriage between her and the ugliest, most atrocious man ever, Duke Sawarr Junelle. That mad man had even confessed to her; saying that he had set his tiny, beady eyes on her the moment he saw her.

Lucy officially hated her dad, though it was years in the making mind you, not ever wanting anything to do with him anymore.

A loud crack sounded behind her.

The blonde spun around, preparing for anything that would suddenly jump at her, however weakly. She strained her ears as she listened to the old green trees swaying in the nice fresh breeze, the pitter patter of the quiet footsteps of the many animals and the splashes of the clear blue water coming from the long running river nearby. She could not see anyone around her or any clues as to see if someone had actually been there, there seemed to be no one around. Lucy sniffed the air for any sign that there had been an unknown figure with her, but all she could pick up was a musky, moldy smell.

She very cautiously tip-toed to the river, needing a drink to seize her thirst and wash away her dry throat. As she squatted down to fill her delicate small hands with the refreshing liquid, she noticed the murky reflection of a person that was not her own. With a beating heart she turned around, only to be faced with a smirking man towering over her like her father always would whenever she tried to speak to him. Brown hair famed his hideous, round face with a perverted grin slapped across his pimple-ridden it and his arms looked as if they would burst from his dirty red tunic. Lucy knew she was in big trouble. There was no talking her way out of this.

"Look what we have here. I could have a lot of fun with you." The man roughly snatched the blonde's wrist lessening her chances of escaping and then clutched her other wrist, pushing her down to the ground. The top half of Lucy's body was stationed in the strong river, making it ever harder for her to fight back or even to breathe as the cool water rushed past her face, dunking her every time she tried to take a breath. Then she found her way to freedom.

The blonde raised her knee and kneed the man's groin, all the while trying to keep her head above the water.

"You'll pay for this!" The man groaned in agony as she shuffled away, leaving him there on the cold, dirt floor. Hopefully, she'd never see that dirty man again.

...

The blonde shivered at the horrible memory. She definitely didn't want that to happen again! Getting the unwanted memory out of her head, she then thought about why she was walking around aimlessly in the first place.

Lucy had unfortunately been kicked out of her cosy apartment because she didn't have the money to pay her stupid monthly rent. Her landlady was a money hungry witch who was always reminding her of the rent that Lucy had to pay every month. That lady was a very impatient woman.

...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lucy groaned tiredly as she rolled out of her warm, pink blanket covered bed. She rubbed the drowsiness out of her half open eyes and crawled to the front door, her mind a shaky mess after that horrid dream from last night. Never again did she care to remember what happened as she made herself presentable before choosing to reveal herself to the rude person that interrupted her slumber. She freed her baby blue pajamas from any wrinkles and combed her fingers through her hair that closely resembled a bird's nest.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Lucy's grew irritated. Couldn't this person wait for even just a few more seconds?

"I'll be right there!" She alerted the loud person of her presence approaching. The golden door knob on the door began to rattle rapidly. The next thing she knew, the door was flung right open, almost knocking her nose right off her face. Lucy held her nose whilst breathing heavily, glaring at her unwanted visitor.

"What took you so long, missy?" An old voice said with annoyance. A middle-aged woman wearing a very revealing outfit stormed over to the now frightened blonde. Great, it was her land lady.

"I just woke up. What do you think?" Lucy said confidently only to shrink as the woman's eyes bulged out at her, pinning Lucy with a death glare. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well you must know and should remember, I have come for your rent money. You're a day late." The lady pushed up her thick-rimmed glasses and adjusted the fur around her neck, tapping a gaudy red high heel against the carpeted floor of the hallway.

Uh oh! The blonde was doomed, she didn't have the money to pay the greedy land lady. With no other option available she decided to beg.

"I'll get it to you as soon as possible, just please give some more time, I've had a rough week." Lucy got on her knees and begged. However, the land lady did not look impressed.

"Remember the last time I gave you an extension? You didn't pay me until three weeks after." She reminded Lucy.

"Is that a no?" The blonde said nervously.

"What do you think?" The land lady lifted Lucy off of the floor by the front of her pyjama shirt and tossed her out the front door and then slammed it shut. The brown eyed girl sighed. What was she going to do now? The land lady didn't even give her all her things. Lucy was still in her pyjamas too!

...

Remembering that she had no money made Lucy almost want to cry. Where was she going to sleep tonight? Deciding to try to erase the tragedy out of her head she traipsed down the busy streets of Magnolia towards her second favourite place, the shopping center. She entered the crowded building and roamed around the busy place, walking aimlessly, listening to the sounds of the many footsteps and chatters of the people around her. There were many shops located in the shopping center from clothing stores to the food court.

While she was strolling around, people stared at her. She didn't know why until it suddenly clicked inside her head. She was still in her pyjamas, how embarrassing.

After her little journey through the center, she walked past a certain store on her way out. She always loved their dresses, but never had the money to buy them, well she did. A few years ago when she still lived at home.

She glanced at the dresses on display from outside the window and sighed in disappointment, wishing that she was as rich as the owner of the company, Dragon's Beauty. If it were a few years back when she had a huge amount of money, then maybe she would have thought nothing of it, but now she a just like any other person, well, apart from the fact that she didn't have a home anymore.

Her body refused to move from her spot in front of the store for a few minutes, so she decided that she would go look inside. It couldn't hurt, now would it? She just couldn't buy anything.

The blonde walked into the store and gazed around at the beautiful dresses lined up neatly on the racks until her eyes landed on a bright red dress. It was gorgeous. She plucked the dress off the rack and headed straight to the spacious change rooms. Lucy stripped herself of the clothes she was wearing. She couldn't wait to try on the silk dress.

She slipped into the red dress and gasped at how she looked. It looked amazing, with a deep V neck and a long slit up one side that stopped at her thigh. With a smile on her lips, Lucy thought she looked sexy. She smiled and spun around, admiring it. She then remembered that the dress could never be hers, especially after looking at the price tag that hung down her back. She looked around sadly for a minute or so. A brilliant idea forming, or so she thought. The blonde took off the dress and after she slipped her pyjamas back on, she stuffed the dress half in her shirt and half in her pants. Sliding the velvet curtain open, she casually walked to the door but was stopped halfway there.

"Don't think that I don't know about that dress you're trying to steal there, ma'am." A middle aged woman had placed one of her long hands on Lucy's stiff shoulder, she froze, not knowing what to do.

"I-I-I'm.." Lucy stuttered, what was she going to do now? She had been caught.

"Look sweety, it's okay. I won't call the cops or security, but in exchange, I need you to do something for me." The older woman said. Lucy nodded in agreement, not really wanting to be arrested. She didn't want to be humiliated, plus, her father would murder her if he ever found out that his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, was arrested.

"Yes, I'll do anything you want!" Lucy quickly exclaimed.

"You must marry my son. It's simple really." The older lady stated simply.. Lucy's jaw dropped. Marry her son? Was she crazy?

"Um ma'am, I don't think I can do that." Lucy explained back to the woman, her head still reeling about the fact that this woman had just asked her, a complete stranger, to marry her son.

"Then I will inform mall security immediately. "

Lucy didn't know what to do, so she did what most people would do: she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The blonde bolted out of the store and through the shopping center, aiming for the exit, even though she was met with angry faces as she smashed into many people.

"I'm sorry...excuse me...pardon me...sorry!" She kept on apologizing not daring to look back at the store.

"Security! Get her!" Thunderous footsteps followed her out the door.

"Get back here!"

"You're in big trouble kid!"

"You won't escape!"

Their loud voices were shouting at her, as the many men were chasing after her. Lucy huffed as she began to grow tired, her breathing heavy. The men pursued the blonde as far as the overgrown forest a few miles from the center before they gave up and by the end of it all, Lucy had gotten away.

At least for now.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter guys! I have closed the poll and I'm a bride was victorious.

Until next time, have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 so please enjoy! Credits go to Snowy Fullmoon. You are an awesome beta!

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Ma'am, she got away. I greatly apologize." A man in uniform informed a frowning lady. She tapped her pointed chin and her small foot at a steady pace. What would she do now?

"Do you know anything about her whereabouts?" The lady asked, hoping for a reasonable answer to her question.

"We followed her to the edge of the forest. It was too dense to go any further with so many of us." The man twisted his round face with confusion as the middle-aged woman grinned happily.

"There will be no need to search for her any longer, I will take care of her for the time being." The woman strolled out of the paper littered room with glee.

"Ma'am are you-"

"Yes I'm sure. Have a nice evening kind sir."

An ear-piercing screech echoed through the entire forest. It startled all the animals that were once sleeping peacefully. They all gathered around the source of the noise, gazing at a blonde girl. Some were annoyed while others were amused at the sight of the dirt covered girl.

"Stupid bug! You scared me half to death!" Lucy shooed a tiny insect away frantically and then curled up into a tiny ball, trying to keep herself as warm as possible. She thought about how she was going to live without any food, water and shelter as she laid on the earth floor, staring out with her chocolate brown eyes into space.

Lucy could either live in the forest for the rest of her life eating berries and bugs all day long, she could go back to her land lady and beg or she could go with the Dragon's beauty owner and marry her son. In all honesty, Lucy didn't want to do any of these things.

The blonde sat there pondering about her situation. She made a list of the good and bad things about her choices inside her anxious mind. In the end she decided that she was going to stay all by herself in the forest where only the animals would keep her company.

Starting from today, Lucy was going to be an independent woman that could live in the forest alone. She didn't need anyone's help at all!

One by one the forest animals approached her cautiously. They could tell that Lucy was deep in thought, looking very worried. Her forehead was creased and even with her eyes wide open, she didn't notice them.

Lucy stretched as she uncurled herself, satisfying her sleeping muscles. She yawned loudly, informing the forest and its inhabitants that she was awake. Today was going to be the first day that she would live in the forest. She was not very excited, but she just had to deal with. Time to be a big girl!

The blonde sat down cross legged and closed her eyes. She was trying to become 'one with nature'. Who knows, maybe it want help. She felt the cold breeze brushing against her face and the dry dirt as it slid through her slender fingers. She smelt the natural air around her. It was nice to be away from the air pollution in the city. Lucy listened carefully to the melody of the forest. The leaves on the trees clashed together the footsteps, slashes, growls, hisses and the chirping of the woodland creatures. Listening to the sounds that the woods had to offer Lucy, released all her unwanted stress.

The girl finally noticed the animals that were crowded around her when she opened her dazzling chocolate brown eyes. She gasped, frightened greatly by the amount of creatures surrounding her tense body. A baby bunny hopped it's way over to Lucy even though it's mother opposed to the idea. Patting it's tiny furry head gently made the angry mother calm. A nice genuine small grew on the blonde's face. She cuddled with the little critter. It suddenly jumped out of her arms and communicated with its forest friends. A fox tugged on Lucy's shirt, demanding for her to follow.

The animals lead her to an open spring with a high waterfall enhancing its beauty. Wanting a bath to further relax her mind, she stripped and slid slowly into the water, wincing as the substance engulfed her skin. Lucy scrubbed all the dirt on her away. Feeling quite refreshed, she slowly exited the water and slipped her dirty cloths back on. All of a sudden, her stomach grumbled.

"So hungry!" Lucy whined to herself. She had absolutely nothing to eat! What was she going to do now?

She completely forgot about her stomach when a sudden crash rang all over the forest. The baby bunny from before ran desperately over to warn the others of something. All of Lucy's animal friends scattered away as soon as they heard the new. All the creatures urgently ushered Lucy, but she wouldn't move. She was curious. What were the animals so afraid of?

A handsome teenage boy appeared, seeming desperate for something unknown to the blonde girl. His whole attire was worn out and revealed his hairless chest. His hair swayed in the breeze which seem very attractive and his body moved perfectly as he ran in her direction.

He zoomed past the girl to the waterfall. Only then did he notice another figure standing there.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" He asked politely as if nothing was wrong. At that exact moment, Lucy's stomach began to growl again. "Are you hungry, I can get you something."

"Actually..." Lucy tried to say. The boy was being kind to her and she was a bit hungry. He could help her. Right now she was desperate, forget about what she had said before. She needed other people around or she was go insane!

"Come on, I have a little hut not too far from here." The boy began to walk away with Lucy trailing behind him. "My name's Natsu. Hey wait a minute..." The boy screamed at the top of his lungs. "I forgot! The tree!

Natsu snatched Lucy's wrist and pulled her back to the waterfall. The chocolate eyed girl had no choice but to follow.

"I'm Lucy...what's wrong?" Lucy questioned curiously.

"No time to chat! You have to help me! Get as much water as you can with whatever you have!" Natsu roared, panic evident in his terrified expression.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" The pair filled their cupped hands with the cold water. Natsu ran towards the direction that he had come from to reach the waterfall. Lucy quickly followed without question. It was hard to keep the water from falling out, but she somehow managed.

They stopped in front of an old tree that was being burnt to a crisp. Flames were spreading across the luscious forest. The blonde dropped the water she had in her hands due to surprise.

"What on earth?"

"Lucy! We could have used that on the tree!" Natsu threw what he had left of the clear liquid onto the tree. It didn't do a thing.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked frantically as the flames grew larger.

"There's only one thing to do." The pink haired boy held his head up heroically.

"What's that?"

"Run!"

* * *

Thanks for reading and have an awesome day!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Sorry for the wait!

I do not own Fairy Tail!

I changed chapter 2! If you have read it before August 24th, than please read it again.

* * *

Natsu bolted away from the pile of ash forming due to the giant hot flames that engulfed the old oak tree. He zoomed past the glistening waterfall and to his little wooden shack. The pink haired boy beamed as he saw his little blue friend snoozing on his bed through the broken window.

"Hey Happy! I need just a little help!" He called out, successfully interrupting what once was a very peaceful nap. A little blue cat yawned loudly and rubbed his large eyes.

"What did you do this time, Natsu?" He sprouted his white wings and began to float as the pink haired boy rushed up to him.

"I may or may not have started another fire." Natsu's eyes looked everywhere but at Happy, his blue cat.

"Again? You were out training weren't you? You have to control yourself!" Happy scolded Natsu as if he were his mother.

"Whatever, just help me put it out." Natsu's eyes than widened when realisation struck him. He raced out of the shack."Oh no!"

"Hey! Wait for me! What's wrong?" Happy yelled as his friend was speeding away into the distance. Something was definitely wrong. Happy flew after the frantic road runner.

...

Lucy couldn't believe it, that Natsu boy had left her!

She was imprisoned by a wall of fire that was eager to make the blonde one of its victims. Beads of sweat ran down her face as the flames were closing in. She searched around and hope bubbled inside her as she spotted a gap between the deadly flames. It was small and the blonde could receive a couple of burn marks, but there was a chance that she would live. It was now or never.

The blonde slid through the waves of heat, just barely making it through. She however, couldn't stop there. Lucy had to get as far away as possible or else she wouldn't be safe for much longer and her efforts would have been completely useless.

Lucy's legs carried her as far as the waterfall in which she had bathed in previously. She needed to catch her breath. Her aching legs couldn't hold her any longer and they collapsed under her weight.

"Lucy!" A familiar voice called out to her. She twisted her head and peeped through her eyelashes. Natsu ran towards her, panic evident on his dirt face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just peachy..." The blonde muttered sarcastically.

"What wrong?" Natsu frowned at her tone.

"There's a fire racing towards us and you asked what wrong!" Lucy exploded, making the pink haired boy flinch in surprised.

"No worries Lucy, Happy is here now." Natsu grinned as the chocolate eyed girl looked behind him only to see a flying cat.

"Natsu! There's a-" The blonde fell unconscious from what she had seen.

"What's her problem?" The blue cat wondered as he peered at the girl laying in his friend's arms.

...

"Ma'am! There's a fire in the forest!" A middle aged lady jumped as a man informed her of the news. The lady stood up and strode over to a lone cupboard in the corner of the room. Inside was a fire helmet.

"Don't just stand there, let's go extinguish that fire!" She roared, plopping the helmet on her head.

"Right!"

...

Natsu's panic grew as the flames did. There was no way he could put that fire out! It had basically eaten a quarter of the forest already!

A loud siren began to ring in his ears. He was saved! Soon fire engines appeared, surrounding the wave of destruction. Natsu knew who had sent them and he also knew that he was going to be in deep trouble.

So he did the only thing he could think of...run, and that exactly what he did. He took off like a cheetah even with a girl in his arms.

...

Lucy groaned as a bright ray of sunlight hit her eyes. After adjusting to the change of lighting, she noticed that she was in a room that she couldn't recognise.

"You're awake! Lucy right?" The Natsu fellow that had left her in the fire questioned.

"Yes."

"So...what are you doing all alone out here?"

"I was being chased."

"Are you some crook or something?'

"I guess you could say that."

"I was just joking. You don't look like you could even hurt a fly."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Why did you leave me to deal with the fire by myself?" Lucy frowned as Natsu began to laugh.

"Calm down, I thought you were following me the whole time."

"Is this where you live?" Lucy huffed, gazing around.

"Yeah. I built this place myself."

"Wow, really?" Lucy was shocked. She couldn't build anything like this to save her life!

There was nothing but a bunch of grass in the corner forming a bed to sleep on and a wooden table and chair were stationed in the centre of the room.

"Yup, I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Okay." The pink hair boy left, giving Lucy some peace and quiet.

Feeling her head spin, Lucy decided to take a nap. Leaning her head against the table, the blonde drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Hope this makes up for it.

I do not own FairyTail!

I'm sorry everyone, but this chapter is not edited, so please bare with me.

* * *

"We've finished Ma'am, the fire won't bother us any more." A man in a fireman's uniform informed a lady. The lady smiled at the news.

"Well, done gentleman, you can all go home except for you security. Good day." The lady dismissed.

"Will do, you too ma'am." All of the men went back to the city, while the men in dark uniforms stayed behind.

"Security, help me find my son." The lady ordered as she lead the way in a random direction, the rest of her company following. The crowd of people only walked for a few minutes until they came across a waterfall, straight and tall. "Impressive." The lady gushed. She then spotted something red laying next to the edge of the river. Curious, she traipsed over to the strange object and picked it up.

"What is it ma'am?" A man asked peering over the lady's shoulder. The lady then realised that the red cloth in her hands was a dress, a dress from her store, the dress that was stolen by that blonde girl. The smooth silk was covered in dirt and soaked to the bone, which made it heavy and stick to the lady's pale skin.

"What a waste. It's a nice little gown from my store in Magnolia. "

"Very nice indeed."

"Yes, now chop chop. Let's go find my son." The woman continued on her quest with the red dress in her arms.

...

Lucy jolted awake when she felt someone shaking her like no tomorrow. Her eyes looked at every corner of the room before they landed on the person who was guilty for disrupting the tired blonde's nap. Beauty sleep was important after all.

"Geez Lucy, you sleep like a log." Happy teased flying circles around the blonde.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy yelled, making the blue cat cower behind Natsu.

"You're finally awake!" The pink haired boy grinned widely as Lucy's angry chocolate brown eyes glared into his.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Lucy grumbled, letting out a huge yawn with her mouth wide open. Natsu took this chance and blew into the blonde's mouth and she gave him the amusing reaction he was aiming for. "Natsu! That's disgusting! Your breath stinks!" Lucy wiped her tongue with her hands and then smeared her saliva on Natsu's shirt.

"Lucy! This is my favourite shirt!" Natsu tried to remove the spit by using Lucy and Happy as a cloth, but they, unfortunately for him, got away.

"It was your fault in the first place, so don't blame me!" Lucy giggled as Natsu scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Just because there's some stuff on your shirt, doesn't mean that it's the end of the world." Happy flew to the roof to get away from the crazy boy.

"Whatever." Natsu looked away with a pout on his face.

"Words of wisdom from a cat, a blue one no less. You're actually pretty smart." Lucy praised.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Happy lowered his altitude and landed on the blonde's head.

"Nothing. Why did you wake me up anyway?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu began to run around in a panic. "My mum is going to be here any second now and I'm gonna be in so much trouble; she's gonna torture me!"

"Why are you in trouble?"

"Firstly, she knows I started that stupid fire! Secondly, I still haven't picked a bride yet!" Natsu waved his armed frantically in the air, almost hitting the blonde. Something then clicked in Lucy's head, Natsu looked awfully like that clothes store lady, and the lady did ask Lucy to marry her son.

"Natsu, your mum wouldn't happen to be the owner of the Dragon's Beauty company?"

"That's right, you know her?"

"Let's just say that we had a little encounter." Lucy trembled at the memory.

"I heard that she was coming to Magnolia, but I didn't think it was true!" Natsu was pulling on his pink hair, not knowing what he was going to do. The image of his mother sent shivers down his spine. There was no telling what she would do to him.

"Well now you know that it is."

"Come on Lucy, this is serious! She's going to tear me limb from limb!"

"It's not my problem." The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"How can you be so heartless? Natsu's mum is scary!" Happy clung onto Lucy's blonde hair.

"Wasn't Natsu the one who started that monster of a fire and left me there to fend for myself?"

"Don't use that against me! It was an accident!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Speaking of the fire, how did you start it in the first place?"

"Natsu must have lost control of his magic while he was training." The blue cat suggested.

"He's a wizard?"

"Yup!"

"I'm a good one too!" The pink haired boy stood proud and tall like that time when he ran away from the fire.

"Can you use any magic Lucy?" Happy asked.

"You could say that..."

"What kind?"

"Well, I can use-" Lucy was abruptly interrupted by a loud yell. Happy, Natsu and Lucy could hear loud footsteps getting louder and louder.

"My son is in there! Bring him out for me." The trio heard a faint voice roar a demand.

"Ah!" Happy flew around the room, bumping into objects, knocking them over.

"Oh no! It's my mum! Quick, let's run!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and Happy's paw. He took off, while the blonde and blue cat trailed behind him. "Hurry, before they get here!"

...

"My son is in there! Bring him out for me." A lady ordered the men surrounding her as soon as the tip of a shack came into view. The men did as she said and knocked down the door when they reached the small structure, not caring if it would fall off or not. A few men made their way into the shack, only to face curiosity when nobody was found.

"Ma'am he's not in here." One man informed the lady. The lady scratched her chin, an annoyed expression on her face.

"So he wants to hide? Well two can play at that game. Men!" The lady caught the attention of all of her security guards. "It's time to play hind and seek."

...

"Natsu! I understand that your mum is scary and that you want to get away, but why am I with you?" The blonde complained, using the back of her hand to wipe away the sweat on her forehead.

"Cause you're my friend Lucy." Natsu smiled at the blonde. A faint blush crawled it's way onto her cheeks.

"You _like_ him!" Happy exclaimed, rolling his tongue.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy tried to grab Happy, but was then pulled down into a bush right when she got a hold of him. "What the-" A hand covered her mouth. Lucy looked up and was relieved to see that it was only her pink haired companion. Lucy then knew the reason why they were hidden as she heard footsteps approaching. The three friends waited for people to appear, but none ever did.

"I wonder why no one is showing up." Natsu said.

"They're afraid of Lucy, that's why." Happy whispered teasingly, making the blonde glare at him.

"Shut it cat!" She whisper yelled. All of a sudden, the three heard a small sneeze, alerting them of another presence.

"Come out now! We know you're there so there's no point in hiding from us." The pink hair boy shot up from his position forgetting that he was supposed to be hiding, Lucy and Happy followed his lead. A barely audible curse was spoken, proving that the three were not alone.

The three took a few steps back, inching closer and closer to there doom. The forest was now as silent as a shadow. The ground below the trio began to shake and they fell right through the surface. They found themselves in a shallow ditch in the ground.

"'Ouch, well that hurt...a lot." Lucy groan. Who would set a pit fall trap right in the middle of nowhere? This was ridiculous!

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"See! I told you it would be funnier than just ambushing them!" A high feminine laugh reached the blonde's ears. A pair of hands reached down to picked Lucy up and set her on the ground. She recognized the person, it was one of the security guards that chased her the day before! That could only mean that the laugh came from the shop owner! Oh no!

"I will not marry your son and I won't go to prison either!" Lucy roared at the lady, building up her confidence as she spoke. The older woman smirked, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

"Oh yes you are sweetheart. Security!" All the men surround her like a school of fish. She slid through a tall man's legs and made a run for it. Before she could escape, one of the men tackled her. The lady laughed again.

"Wait, what's this about? Now you want me to marry Lucy?" Natsu questioned his mother.

"Oh darling, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." The lady said, completely ignoring her curious son.

"For the last time..." The lady pulled out her phone and lifted up the dress in her arms, successfully cutting Lucy off.

"Hello? I have a report to make. This blonde girl stole one of the most expensive dresses in my store."

"No! Okay, I will marry your son!" Lucy pleaded, very desperately. The woman smiled putting her phone away. Natsu just sat there, confused as ever.

"So you do like him!" Happy gasped.

"Shut it cat!"

"I knew you would do what I say eventually! Oh, and dear, why did you leave this beautiful dress lying on the ground and run away with those ugly pajamas on? Before I forget, welcome to the family! I am your new mother!" Lucy slapped her forehead, she had completely forgotten about the dress. She had thrown it in a random spot when she stripped to have a bath. Her efforts to takes the dress were for nothing.

Lucy the remembered the problem she was in. A solution for her marriage problem formulated in her head, she would say that she was marrying Natsu and then when she could, she would make her escape. The blonde grinned.

"You know your face is gonna get stuck like that if you don't stop grinning so creepily." Happy warned teasingly.

"For the last time, shut it cat!" Lucy yelled.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore we're leaving!" Natsu yelled, grabbed his two friends and ran off, leaving his mother behind in the dust.

"Ma'am, would you like us to go after them?" A security guard ask.

"No, we've had enough fun for today. I'm getting tired. Let those kids do whatever for now, we'll get them next time, and that'll be when the wedding is." The lady yawned and smiled at what she said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I realised that Happy doesn't say a lot, so I'll make sure that doesn't happen next time.


End file.
